This document relates to analyzing a prompt with multiple semantic parsers to determine the semantics of the prompt and results responsive to the prompt.
Speech recognition systems translate spoken words into text in a process that is known as automatic speech recognition. Some speech recognition systems use training where an individual speaker reads sections of text and the speech recognition system uses the terms and phrases spoken by the user to select a recognition algorithm particular to the speaker.
A semantic parser may analyze a string of n-grams according to a formal grammar to identify characteristics of the n-grams. For example, a semantic parser may analyze a sentence or a phrase to determine the syntactic relationship between the different n-grams in the sentence or the phrase.
The n-grams may be a contiguous sequence of n items from a given sequence of text. Each of the n items can be phonemes, syllables, letters, words, numerals, or base pairs to name a few examples. The value of n can vary, such as one for a unigram, two for a bi-gram, and so on.